Hot for Teacher
by TheFaultInTheFandoms
Summary: teacher!Kurt. After a drunk hookup at Scandals, Blaine and Kurt never expected to see each other again. But when Kurt takes the Geography teacher's place, things go downhill. (Klaine, b!p Kurt, Rachel threatening them, mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Kurt was stuck grading Geography papers. Did Wes Montgomery seriously think the capital of China was Chinatown? D-. He sighed before his phone lit up and he got a text from his stepbrother, Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **_Take a break from grading. I know you are. I heard Scandals is having a singles night._

Kurt sighed and set his phone down. It was kind of depressing knowing that one of his students thought that the Lambridge was a bridge made of wool, connecting two rivaling farms. He clicked his tongue before grabbing his coat and heading out.

* * *

><p>Scandals was just as loud and crazy as he remembered. He sat at the bar with a cup of whiskey. A boy approached him. He couldn't have been older than 17. The only thing Kurt could process was the plaid bowtie and the quarter bottle of gel in his hair.<p>

"You here alone, beautiful?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the remark, but still managed to smile.

"Yes. It's _singles _night."

Bowtie blushed and sat next to Kurt.

"I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smiled.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smirked at him and Kurt recognized this look on Finn's face whenever he wanted to have sex with Rachel. He got a little worried before remembering how he lived on one night stands during his senior year of college in teaching.

"So, do you think there's a chance I can get you on me tonight?"

Kurt giggled, Blaine taking his hand as he raced out of the bar.

* * *

><p>The night was awkward, considering Kurt and Blaine almost had sex in the back of Blaine's Prius. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's head. He couldn't breath at the moment between kissing Blaine and then Blaine kissing his jawline and hiking up the back of Kurt's shirt, warm fingers tracing along the translucent skin. Then there was the vibrating.<p>

"Did your ass just vibrate or am I seizuring?" Kurt slurring, his lips lightly brushing Blaine's as he got the words out.

He laughed and silenced Kurt by kissing him profoundly, pulling him down on his body. Kurt moaned slightly, loosening Blaine's bowtie, because Blaine was too slow. Blaine moved to kiss along Kurt's jawline and neck.

"Fuck!" he cursed when Blaine hit a sensitive spot on his neck.

There was banging on the window and one of Blaine's friends was opening the door. Kurt and Blaine looked up at her, helping them out of the car.

"Wrap it up. It's 11:30 and I think Blaine's parents wouldn't approve of him skipping curfew." she complained as they straightened their hair and clothes.

"Rachel, don't get your panties in a twist."

Rachel crossed her arms and she dragged Blaine away, who was yelling, "Bye!"

Kurt was waving as he got into his car and drove to his house.

* * *

><p>The next day couldn't have gotten worse. Blaine went through his usual morning routine. Gel his hair, tie his bowtie and pick out his clothes. Driving to school with Rachel, while she belted Take Me or Leave Me wasn't the worst part, it was getting to Geography class.<p>

He was at the front of the room. He had a class roster. He had written Mr. Hummel onto the dry erase board.

"I'm Mr. Hummel, your new Geography teacher. Mr. Smythe had requested to take my place at Dalton Academy, so now I'm here."

When Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, he almost fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I started typing this on my laptop last night then this happened. I have a slight obsession with teacher!Kurt or teacher!Blaine fics lol. So I wrote one, no matter how cliche it is.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine almost died of embarrassment when Santana caught him staring at Kurt's ass during Geography. He face turned immediately red and he averted his eyes everywhere but at Kurt.

"Blaine?" Blaine tried not to blush as he faced Kurt, "What is at the location of 82 degrees north and 62 degrees west?"

He stared at the map before guessing, "Mexico?"

A mix of giggles and snickers sounded from behind him. He tried his best not to smile as Kurt shook his head. "Santana?"

She smiled her annoying, 'I'm-smarter-than-you' smile and answered, "At 82 degrees north and 62 degrees west is Alert, Nunavut, Canada."

Kurt even seemed like he was annoyed with her constant need to be right all the time. The rest of class, Blaine found it hard to focus. He spent about a third of the time, staring at Kurt and fantasizing about them together. The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. Algebra, ugh.

While he was leaving, he saw Kurt sneaking out among the hoards of students. He walked through the crowds, yelling hateful things like, "Cattle! Cattle! Cattle, cattle!" Blaine tried not to laugh as he Kurt exited the building.

"Ku- I mean, Mr. Hummel!" Kurt turned around and faced Blaine. "Where are you going?" The second bell rang, signaling that Blaine would be late for his next class. The courtyard was empty as Blaine's head.

"I needed to head home and get some work. Do you want to come?" Blaine obliged.

* * *

><p>They were driving along the road to Kurt's house. The car ride was mostly silent, without the exception of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry on the car radio.<p>

"So, about what happened on Friday…" Kurt sighed. "I mean, it was fun, but I can lose my job if people found out."

Blaine sighed and leaned back as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **Where are you? You weren't at your locker. Plus, study hall is filled with morons shooting spit balls at each other. This day sucks.

Blaine ignored her as Kurt pulled into his driveway. "This song is ironic." Blaine commented and Kurt chuckled. "I'm sorry. About the whole being pissed thing." Blaine shrugged.

"I don't blame you."

* * *

><p>It was a quick hookup. Their clothes stayed on, their hands didn't leave the outside of their clothes. The only rememberable thing was Bad Romance playing in the back as Blaine's hands traced across Kurt's cheekbones. Kurt had his index fingers intertwined with the belt loops of Blaine's pants. His lips crashed with Blaine's and hands were flying everywhere.<p>

"I could lose my job..." Kurt tried to drown his worry in kisses with Blaine. "But your hot," he whispered huskily, their breath mingling, "So I really don't care."

Blaine peppered kisses on Kurt's jaw and neck. Kurt let out an unknowing breath as Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's cheeks. "Damn it, Blaine..." Blaine's phone rang and he ignored the vibrating. Rachel left a voicemail. Blaine made his way up to Kurt's mouth as he slightly opened his mouth, delighted when Kurt did the same.

"_Blaine? 6th period is starting! Where are you? You weren't at your locker... again. Just call me back as soon as you can. 'Kay? Bye."_

"Shit, we need to get my work and head back. I missed an entire class." Kurt cursed as he wiggled himself out from under Blaine.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in Geography, waiting for her teacher to show up. Puck sat in front of her, gluing the chalk to the chalk holder. Artie was gluing the stapler to the desk. Brittany was next to her, doodling on her notes. Finally, a familiar face came into the room.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to stop at my house to pick up some work."

Rachel felt like her jaw dropped to the ground as she raised her hand. "Excuse me? What happened to Mr. Smythe?"

Kurt cleared his throat and replied, "He took my place at Dalton Academy. Something about reconnecting with his history."

His hair was slightly unkempt and his glasz eyes were wild as he looked at glue obviously placed on classroom supplies. "Mr. Smythe warned me about this. Puckerman, Abrams, detention after school."

Puck was awestruck with how fast he and Artie got caught. "I'm not your ordinary, run of the mill replacement teacher." he told, sounding a whole lot like Miss Holliday, "I know all the tricks. And I will make sure none of you misbehave. I am totally not used to having girls in the class, but I am hoping they do not act as bad as the boys do."

Rachel listened the entire class, trying to not imagine Kurt and Blaine getting it on in the back of his car. "...and read pages 29-39." She heard groans as students marked the pages they're supposed to read.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what you're doing with Blaine is inappropriate and just wrong." Rachel told him when class was over. He rolled his eyes at her. "What I'm doing with Blaine is none of your business."<p>

"Of course it's my business! He's my best friend and an adult, a _teacher _nonetheless, is having sex with him!" Rachel almost yelled it before she realized that the door was open. "Well, if you're _best friends _with him you should know that he's 18 and graduating this year."

Rachel felt her jaw drop again. "I thought he was a year younger than me, considering we're almost the same height." Kurt scoffed. "No, he's just a shortie."

Kurt left the classroom, angry at Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>So I changed the summary slightly. Next chapter or the one after, there will be mpreg and the language will bumped up a lot. This one was sort of rushed. Oh well. Leave a review please :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't expected. Not at all. The second Kurt woke up that morning, he rushed to the bathroom and vomited. He got worried. He usually didn't get sick. He texted Finn about his problem.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn, do you have any idea why I have been vomiting every 15 minutes? I am exhausted and I've been awake for 7 hours.

**Finn Hudson: **Google research says either you're sick or you're pregnant... And I know you don't sick a lot.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn, I can't be pregnant. I'm a guy.

**Finn Hudson: **Haven't you ever heard of a male carrier? I also recently found out that your great-grandfather was a carrier, usually male carrying is genetic,

**Kurt Hummel: **...I didn't even think of that.

Could that be what was happening? It was pretty serious to be just thinking that... He called in sick, even when Principal Figgins tried to reason that he never got sick. He hoped none of the staff would be at CVS when he got there. He was pretty sure the clerk was looking at him weirdly when he bought pregnancy tests.

"It's for my, uh, sister. She couldn't come out here." Kurt stammered and he left a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Two lines. Two. Fucking. Lines. Kurt wanted to throw up again, which he did. His heart burned and his stomach flopped. Blaine. What was he going to tell Blaine? What was he going to do? Kurt almost cried as he texted Blaine and Finn.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn's phone vibrated against his thigh as his Geometry teacher droned on about septagons. He checked his phone.<p>

**Kurt Hummel: **It's positive, Finn. It's positive.

He almost dropped his phone. He thought how much of a possibility there was for it to be negative. The teacher walked over to him and held out her palm. "I'm confiscating your phone for the rest of class, Mr. Hudson."

Finn sighed and handed over his phone to her as she walked back to the desk. He tapped his pencils against the desk, like drumming, for the remainder of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>What do I do? I mean, I can't go to work like this without being called fat. Oh, and you used your phone during class, so I'll need to take it when I get back to work.

**Finn Hudson: **I'll help you through it. But, who's the other dad?

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

Finn almost dropped his phone again. He had to find Blaine. Ask him about it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pulling his French textbooks out of his locker when his phone buzzed. Of course, it was on the highest level so it felt like he was shocked. His stomach turned and his brain was screaming when he read the two words on the screen.<p>

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm pregnant.

About three seconds later, Finn Hudson was storming towards him. Why was Finn coming towards him? To slushy him, like he did 2 years ago?

"You got my brother pregnant. Why?"

Blaine was suddenly confused. How did he not know that Finn and Kurt were brothers? He wanted to punch himself. Apparently, Blaine didn't realize Finn was waiting so long for an answer.

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone, especially my parents. They're already uncomfortable about my sexuality, they'll kick me out if they find out."

Finn sighed and leaned against the locker. "Burt's going to get worried." Blaine nodded, even without knowing who Burt was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short because it's supposed to be a filler chapter :) So, I've seen too much mpreg!blaine so why not do a mpreg!kurt because I'm amazing _(^-^)\_**


	4. Chapter 4

"How did this happen? I'm so confused!" Blaine was pacing the floor in Kurt's living room, Kurt lounging on the couch. Kurt sighed and looked at a worried Blaine in front of him.

"My family has this... gene. It's a gene where males can get pregnant. That gene was passed to me and when we had sex in Finn's room when he wasn't home, I got pregnant." Blaine sighed and then a thought randomly came to him. "Why didn't we just have sex here? Why'd we have to go to your dad's house?" Kurt chuckled.

"My friend Sebastian, Mr. Smythe, has a tendency to burst into my house because he has a key because we're like best friends. He could run in, trying to surprise me and I'll be fired and maybe even arrested if possible. Plus, my dad and Carole are in DC and Finn's been with Sam and Puck all week." Kurt explained and Blaine laughed a little at the long explanation.

"Besides, when we used to date in high school, at Dalton, our friends Mason and Austin used to run in when we were like cuddling or something." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, his embrace warm and comforting. Blaine felt his stomach flip and flop and his heart do somersaults. Even if Kurt was 5 years older and like 3 inches taller, Blaine felt himself melt around him, feeling love for him.

"Is it bad for me to be in love with you?" It was like Kurt read his thoughts. Blaine smiled. "I don't know. You're my teacher and you're carrying my child. It can't get any more bad than that." Kurt laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek. They separated and Blaine collapsed on the couch next to Kurt. Kurt smiled and said, "I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday. Would you like to come, considering this is your child too?" Blaine smiled and nodded.

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek before he began to slowly cradle his waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was always strange how a kiss can start many crazy things between them. Kurt tenderly sucked on Blaine's bottom lip, pulling him closer if it was possible. Blaine pulled away to look into Kurt's eyes.

"I haven't told my parents yet. My mom's okay with me and if my dad's in a good mood he might not throw me out." Blaine told him and Kurt sighed. He shut his eyes slowly, trying to avoid his scared gaze.

"If they kick you out, I promise you can stay here with me. We can raise this baby together." Kurt was being surprisingly calm with having another person, inside him. Blaine thought that Kurt would be pissed at him and it won't be because of the pregnancy hormones. In a day, Blaine was sure Kurt's pregnancy hormones would kick in and he'd be a lot pissier.

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's face, kissing him.

* * *

><p>Will knew something was up when Kurt was upchucking every fifteen minutes and Finn and Blaine would nervous whenever he snapped at someone. He was in the hallway when Will approached him. "Kurt, are you feeling alright?"<p>

Kurt nodded quickly, trying to divert the suspicion. "Kurt. You've been acting like Quinn when she- wait. You aren't pregnant, right?" His face turned white and Will knew the answer.

Kurt was almost crying as Will stared at him. "Who's the mother or father or I don't know..." Kurt sniffled and watched as students rushed by behind Will.

"Blaine."

Will was speechless. This entire time, Blaine was hooking up with a teacher, even getting him pregnant. "How? He didn't like, force himself on you, did he?" Kurt shook his head.

"It was a day before I transferred. We met at Scandals, the gay bar in Downtown Lima and we just kind of hooked up and I didn't know he was going to be my student."

Kurt was actually crying now and Will thought it was awkward. "Calm down, Kurt. I know your all hormonal and everything but can you not cry now?"

He wiped his eyes and walked to his classroom for his 6th period class. Will watched for a while before heading to his History classroom.

* * *

><p>Thursday came and Blaine had to leave in the middle of Rachel's Without You performance. "Blaine, where are you going?" Will asked and Blaine stammered for an answer. "Um, my mom's having problems so she asked me to, uh, come to her doctor's appointment."<p>

Will blinked before sighing. "I know where your really going, go ahead." Blaine widened his eyes before running out quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>We're having a girl.

Finn quietly cheered and quietly thought it was a boy.

**Finn Hudson: **That's great.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and I are thinking of names. We were thinking like Little Hepburn or Tracy.

Finn almost laughed. Of course they would try to name their unborn child that. He saw Rachel walking over and he turned his screen off as she sat in front of him.

**Finn Hudson: **Of course you'd name your child that.

**Kurt Hummel: **I was also thinking of Elizabeth. You know, for my mom. I changed my middle name for her, so I thought I could name my daughter after who as well.

Finn put his phone away. Blaine had walked into the room and sat next to Finn, which was a little odd. Blaine usually sat with Tina and Sam in the back of the choir room. Finn welcomed the idea, but didn't comment on it.

Will walks into the room after silently telling someone to stay in the hall. He wrote on the whiteboard the lesson of the week. "Bravery. Everyone needs to be brave in their life." Finn quietly glanced at Blaine, who uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"Here to sing a song about bravery is Mr. Kurt Hummel, the geography teacher." Finn thought he heard Rachel fuming. Did she find out somehow?

About half the members clapped and Kurt walked into the room. He stood before the New Directions as Will explained why he was there.

"Kurt is an alumnus of the Dalton Academy Warblers and came to sing a song." Will explained as Kurt cleared his throat.

"This song gives me courage during this rough patch of my life." He took a deep breath before starting the song. "This is I'm Still Here from _Follies."_

Blaine had never heard Kurt sing. He's heard Finn talk about Kurt singing a lot whenever he visited, but Kurt sounded like an _angel._

The ending of the song came too soon and the applause should've gone on longer than it did. For that brief moment, that brief moment, Blaine's heart quickened when Kurt locked eyes with him. The contact broke too fast and the moment was over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter Byee<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"My parents aren't mad, but they want me to be as close as possible to you." Kurt smiled and helped Blaine get his things inside Kurt's house.

"I emptied out my guest room for a nursery." Kurt explained, pointing at the boxes near the basement door, "You can't stay in my room though, if that's okay with you." Blaine shrugged and Kurt smiled.

"If you ever invite anyone over, let me know. Okay?" Blaine nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"This weeks theme is... love or for some people lust. For few, you can't sing appropriate love songs." Mr. Shue invited Kurt as well, since being an alumnus of the Warblers gave him the qualification to be their consultant. "Valentine's Day is in a few days and it's perfect for love songs or duets featuring members such as Blaine, Rachel, Sam or Tina," he gestured to each of those members, "Or songs and duets about sexual tension or whatever for members such as Santana, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, or Kurt, if he'd like to."<p>

Kurt bit the skin of his cheek, a habit he got into whenever people stared at him. Mr. Shue kept talking about duets and ballads until practice was over. Rachel asked to talk to him and he groaned.

"Rachel. I am not raising your grade." Rachel shook her head. "Are you still doing it with Blaine?" she asked.

"That's not any of your business. I am obligated to lower your grade because of your behavior." he replied, walking away and Rachel yelled, "This isn't over!"

* * *

><p>Five weeks in, Kurt barely went through an entire class without having to run to the bathroom. Jacob Ben Israel started asking around for rumors to post on his blog. He eventually had to ask Kurt himself, and was terrified.<p>

"How do you respond to rumors about your constant upchuck?" he asked as Kurt sat at his desk, grading papers about the geography of Ohio.

"I say: fuck you. If you're a student, I'm tempted to lower your grade. If your faculty, go to hell. Yeah, I'm looking at you Sue Sylvester." Kurt said as he tossed his pen at the camera. "Get out, Jacob." "Bye, Mr. Hummel." "Go!"

Jacob left his classroom and he walked over to pick up the pen he threw. He went back to grading papers as David Karofsky walked into the classroom.

"What the hell do you want, Dave? I'm busy." Kurt asked, not looking up from the papers. Rachel? B-. She would've gotten an A, but she kept nagging him.

"I was wondering if you could raise my grade-" "I don't fall for that shit, Dave." Karofsky had sat on a desk in front of him.

Blaine? Kurt almost laughed. A. Karofsky tried again. "C'mon, Mr. Hummel. Just a B and I'll make out with you." Kurt vomited in his mouth a little.

"I don't date students, Dave," Kurt huffed, grading Brittany's test. She did pretty well and she was so sweet. D+. Give her something to be proud of.

"Is that why you're pregnant? With Blaine Anderson's kid?" Kurt froze, before turning the pile upside down before standing up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you guys making out on your way into Finn's house. I was driving by and I saw you guys _undressing _each other and I drove away before I saw anything else." Karofsky sneered and Kurt stared at him.

"It I pass you, will you stop fucking around with me?" Kurt asked and Karofsky nodded. Kurt flipped through the tests and turned Dave's D- to a B-. "Get the fuck out now."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Jacob Ben Israel complained to Principal Figgins about Kurt's profanities directed towards the students. At that point, Kurt was a month in and starting to show slightly.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You will be suspended from the school until further notice." He jumped up. "What?!"

"You have been using profanities against students and faculty and that won't be accepted. Good day, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt huffed and left. "This is shit. This is so fucked up." He bumped into Blaine who laughed a little. "What happened?"

Kurt tried to grin. "I've been suspended for using profanities against students and faculty." Blaine laughed again. "I'll see you later." "Bye..."

* * *

><p>"Jacob Ben Israel really told Figgins you said, 'fuck you'?" Blaine laughed when Kurt told him the story. "Yes! I don't even understand why I can't say 'fuck you' to the students when the students say 'fuck you' to me?" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine laughed again.<p>

"I just realized this," Kurt suddenly got serious, "This is all weird, wrong but at the same time incredibly exciting. You're my student, I'm a month pregnant with your child, and we're living together."

Blaine shrugged. "It's all weird and confusing, but we can handle this. I promise you that, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>This took longer than intended :D I hope you like it idk what to do I'm so bored D:<strong>


End file.
